As the popularity of the Internet grows, more and more people are accessing the Internet with their mobile devices. Many of the applications that people access on the Internet are session based. Sessions allow for multiple requests and multiple responses to complete a task.
Many of today's mobile devices that access the Internet are required to have a Web browser that communicates with session based web applications. Web browsers provide menus and hyperlinks for users to navigate through web applications (hereinafter referred to as “user navigation capabilities”). However, many people have mobile devices that do not have Web browsers. Instead these mobile devices typically use asynchronous protocols, such as e-mail and Short Message Service (SMS). Asynchronous protocols only allow for a single request, and a single response to that request, for a given task.
Therefore it can clearly be seen that there is a need for providing web capabilities, such as sessions and user navigation capabilities, to mobile devices, which use a vast array of asynchronous protocols.